Love Lost
by TormentingAllLemmings
Summary: ONESHOT. An American girl meets Shigure, but there's something he hasn't told her. Character death and implied HaruXOC. Please review.


Summery: A one-shot (unless requested otherwise) of a girl meeting Shigure in America. Implied HaruXOC.

Warning: Major character death! Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters. I own any OCs and the plot.

This is supposed to be a hopeful yet sad fic, the first of its kind for me. I've never written sad things, so this is a bit of an experiment. I didn't draw out the background or stories of everything, since it's a one-shot. If I do expand on it, I'll do then - and if I am requested to make this into a story by enough people, I won't be working on it for a while.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism is welcome.

* * *

"Shigure, I don't think this is wise," Hatori said calmly, as the thirty year-old Sohma began to board the plane leaving for America.

"You were the one who suggested I needed a change of scenery, Hari," Shigure pointed out. "I've always wanted to visit America – why don't you come with me?"

"I don't think so," Hatori shook his head dryly. "Just stay out of trouble. And if anything changes, contact me immediately, understand?"

"Of course," the Dog nodded cheerfully, masking a cough, and turned back to enter the plane taking him to a less-congested area of New York state.

* * *

Rubbing her head, Jenna woke up with a grimace, and hastily glanced around her flat. Seeing no one, she breathed a sigh of relief and curled back up underneath her blankets.

"Just a dream, this time…" she yawned, and managed to fall back asleep easily enough. Transparent silver figures continued to haunt her dreams, but she much preferred them in her mind than in the flesh – in a manner of speaking.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss," Shigure strode up to a young woman with light-brown hair and gray eyes, who seemed to be fainting. "Are you all right?" he asked in concern. She blinked, as if waking up, and then smiled nervously at him.

"Oh, sorry. It's just…graveyards give me a headache," she said vaguely, waving her hand. Glancing back at him, she stuck her hand out. "I'm Jenna Stevenson."

"Shigure Sohma," he grinned back, shaking the nineteen year-old's hand.

"From Japan, right?" she guessed, as they began to walk. He nodded in surprise.

"How did you guess?"

"With your accent, it wasn't hard," she laughed, "But you look like you'd be more comfortable in a robe rather than an American costume."

"You're right at that," he admitted. "I'm an author, actually. A novelist."

"Really?" she asked curiously, "I'm an intern in an editorial magazine for authors. I'm trying to get published, to be honest. It's hard, but I like the challenge."

"It's not everyday you meet someone so willing to face the hard work," Shigure complimented her, "Would you like to go for some tea, maybe? It's rather cold out here."

"Oh, well…" Jenna hesitated – after all, you just didn't go walking around with strange young men every day – but something about his aura seemed to put her at ease. "That would be nice, Mr. Sohma."

"Shigure, please. Mister makes me feel old," he protested, and she shook her head in amusement.

* * *

"Shigure, are you okay?" Jenna asked worriedly, as he began to cough. She had noticed him coughing more often as their friendship had developed in the past months, into an almost father-daughter relationship.

He shook his lowered head as the fit passed. Taking a few deep breaths, he straightened and smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's nothing – just a cold," he said, but she eyed him suspiciously. "Don't look at me like that!"

"You're going back to Japan, aren't you?" she asked quietly, looking around at his apartment. His suitcases were in the hall, and he was dressed to travel.

He nodded, almost ashamed at trying to sneak away, and then stiffened when she suddenly embraced him. To his shock, he didn't transform, and found himself being held by a sobbing girl.

"Shigure…please, why would you…tell me what's wrong!" she begged through her tears. He held her silently, and stroked her hair. When she had calmed down, she leaned back and stared into his eyes. "You're not going to tell me."

"No, Jenna," he shook his head, with a sad smile. "I'm afraid I can't. But please, don't worry. It's nothing serious. I'll come back soon, I promise. I'll let you know beforehand, deal?"

She gazed at him solemnly for a moment, and then nodded reluctantly.

"Deal."

"You can always come and visit me now, you know," he suggested gently, but she shook her head vigorously.

"No, it wouldn't be right," she said firmly. "I'll wait instead, Shigure. I have your word, remember."

"I remember," he said, and stood up. She followed him to the door, where he handed her a key. "Here – you can keep charge of this place until I come back, if you don't mind."

"All right," she nodded, and grasped the key in her hand firmly. Their gazes locked for a moment, before he hugged her again.

"I'll see you again, Jenna," he whispered, before slipping out the door. She stared at the door blankly, and then turned back into the now-empty apartment.

Looking around, she realized the past few months with Shigure had seemed like a dream, that was too good to last for long. Suddenly, a shadow flickered in the corner of her vision. Whirling around, Jenna gasped when she saw an image of her uncle, who died when she was a teenager of lung cancer, twirling a six year-old Jenna in his arms, laughing.

Blinking hard, Jenna caused the disturbing image to dissipate, and sank onto a chair in despair. She only saw her ghosts in places connected with death, she knew that for a fact. Turning around, she saw the ghost of her cat, who had been poisoned, curled up next to her. Jumping up in panic, Jenna ran out of the apartment, sure something was wrong.

* * *

"All I see…they're all here…" she murmured, having returned to the apartment a week later. Avoiding looking at anything directly, Jenna had been plagued by images of her lost loved ones, in both her flat and the apartment. She saw ghosts in her flat because it was where she locked her memories, but the apartment…that was another matter.

Clenching her jaw, she pounded the wall in frustration.

"Shigure…what's the matter?" she whispered in despair, watching as her tears hit the floor.

* * *

"Shigure, it's progressed beyond any further treatment," Hatori informed him. The Dog chuckled wryly for a moment, and then looked his friend straight in the eye.

"How long?"

"Two months, at the most."

"I need to go back to America," Shigure said suddenly, after a long quiet. "There's someone I promised I would see."

"Shigure…"

"Hatori, I'll go with or without you. I need to do this," he said warningly. Sighing, the Dragon nodded.

* * *

"Shigure?" Jenna stared at the card in her hand, her fingers trembling. The writing was unfamiliar, but informed her that Shigure had returned to the apartment, and to please come by as soon as possible.

Grabbing her coat, Jenna made sure to lock her door before she raced down the street, an ominous feeling growing in her chest.

* * *

"Who're you?" Haru asked sleepily – although he was most likely just uncaring – as Jenna panted on the steps.

"I'm…Jenna…" she managed, before Hatori appeared behind the Ox.

"Ah, yes. Come in," he said, and she strode into the apartment gratefully.

"I got a card…saying Shigure's back?" she looked around anxiously, and Haru and Hatori exchanged glances.

"Yes, he is. He was waiting for you, as a matter of fact," Hatori nodded finally, and took her elbow. "I'll take you to him."

"_I knew there was something wrong,"_ Jenna thought, a sense of dread enveloping her as she was led to another room.

* * *

"Shigure!" she cried, and threw her arms around him. Laughing in-between coughs, he hugged her back, and then grinned as she settled into a chair.

"I'm gad you're so happy to see me," he said, but she frowned at the prominent coughing, realizing that it had grown worse.

"Shigure, is something the matter?" she asked worriedly, but he shook his head.

"No, just a cough," he assured her, and then looked up as Hatori came in, followed by several other members of the Sohma family. "Oh, Jenna, these are my cousins – Hatori, Ayame, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Yuki Sohma, and Tohru Honda."

"Nice to meet you," Hatori said dryly, and then glanced at Shigure. "It's time to take your medicine, Shigure."

"Hari…" Shigure tried to whine as usual, but a cough cut him off. Everyone but Hatori and Hatsuharu had left, and Jenna eyed the two new Sohmas nervously.

"Here," Hatori handed it to him. After making sure the Dog drank the entire thing, he turned around and left without another word.

"Sorry about Hatori. He's not a people person."

"No problem," Jenna shook her head, and then cast a quick glance in the corner. Sure enough, there was another ghost. Closing her eyes briefly, she turned back to Shigure. "I actually have to get going to work, unfortunately – but if you want me to stay, I'll just call in sick," she added hastily, but he shook his head with a smile.

"No, no, you go to work. Oh, Jenna," he added, as she headed toward the door.

"Yes?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"I love you, you know," he said softly. Her eyes watered, but she nodded with a tight smile.

"I know. I love you too, Shigure," she managed before her throat closed, and raced out the door.

* * *

"Did you tell her yet?" Hatori asked calmly, and Shigure looked out the window hastily.

"No."

"You should," Ayame added, poking his head in. "It's not fair to her, Shigure."

"I will."

"You better do it soon," Hatori told him, managing to keep his stern composure. "You don't have all the time in the world."

"I know, Hari," Shigure nodded, and smiled gently as he continued to gaze out the window, his vision turning inward.

"How is she able to hug you?" Ayame asked suddenly, and Hatori turned to his cousin, who shrugged.

"She mentioned something about seeing ghosts – I thought it was to tease me," Shigure admitted. "But perhaps it's a curse, and the two cancel each other out."

* * *

"Hatori, how did Shigure get this, anyway?" Tohru asked quietly, over dinner that night. Ayame dropped his silverware abruptly, and Hatori eyed her calmly.

"A defective gene, apparently," Kyo muttered, realizing that Hatori couldn't answer. "It hit him hard, obviously."

"Oh," Tohru fell silent again, as did the entire table.

* * *

Almost a week later, Jenna was finally able to return to Shigure's apartment. Her cousin had dropping in unexpectedly, and she had been caught in endless plans until she had finally thrown her cousin out in a fit of impatience.

The ominous feeling had been growing in her stomach ever since she had left Shigure, and it had gotten to the point that she saw ghosts almost a block away from his apartment. Shaking her head, Jenna stared at the sidewalk as she strode toward the building.

"Can I see Shigure?" she asked hesitantly, as Tohru answered the door. Before the girl could answer, Hatori appeared behind her.

"No, not today," he said coldly, and Tohru whirled around to disappear behind the door. Jenna, panic rising in her throat, tried to see past the tall doctor.

"Why not? I really need to see him!" she protested, but Hatori shook his head.

"I'm sorry – not today," he repeated, unable to meet her in the eye. Jenna realized what was happening, and almost had a stroke. When the initial shock was over, she panicked completely.

"What's wrong with him?" she demanded, trying to force her way into the apartment. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong? I need to know!"

"You need to leave," Hatori said firmly, but she broke through him and raced into the apartment. Looking around frantically, she headed toward Shigure's room, but saw Momiji and the other teenage Sohmas outside the door.

Seeing their expressions, Jenna paled almost completely white, and spun around frantically. Haru looked up in surprise when a sob burst from her, and raced after the rash girl.

* * *

Jenna felt her feet pound the pavement, but was unaware of where she was going. Images of the laughing Shigure raced through her mind, and she felt acutely aware of a sense of betrayal. Ignoring the looks of strangers, and the ghostly images that seemed to follow her, Jenna tried to erase of her mind, and tried to deny what was happening to another person she loved.

Suddenly, she felt two strong arms around her, holding her back. Becoming aware of her surroundings once more, she realized she had ran into a construction zone, where she could have been seriously injured.

Slightly out of breath, Kyo raced up behind them, with Momiji not far behind. Haru released Jenna as she whirled around, ready to vent her anger and sorrow on them. Meeting their eyes, however, she couldn't bring herself to say anything at all.

"It's…it's a lung-wasting disease," Momiji said finally, breaking the silence. Kyo rubbed the back of his head in frustration, and Haru stared at the ground. "Shigure…he's dying. He didn't want you to know – or find out this way. I'm sorry…"

A dry sob suddenly came from Kyo, who looked away hastily. As Kyo stalked back down the street at almost a run, Momiji turned around and ran after him. Haru looked at Jenna hesitantly, and then jumped forward when she collapsed. Sinking to their knees, Haru held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. She allowed herself to be swept away by her sorrow, until she was blinded to everything else but the fact that Shigure – the man she had come to see as almost a father to her – was dying, or perhaps already dead as she knelt mourning him.

Haru closed his eyes in pain, but stroked her hair lightly. Finally, after what seemed like ages to them both, Jenna stood up shakily, and Haru held her by the arm firmly.

"He didn't let us tell you," Haru said finally. "You meant a lot to him, Jenna. I could tell – I don't know why. Maybe you reminded him of someone…but you did. He wanted to spare you the pain of having to see him. He wasn't going to come back at all, until he changed his mind suddenly."

"Hatsuharu, right?"

He nodded, and she looked away in embarrassment.

"You should be with him now, not with some girl you don't even know," she said quietly, but Haru shook his head.

"I said good-bye – this is time for Hatori and Ayame," he added, almost to himself, and then looked at her. "You're mourning him as well. That makes it worth both of our time, in my opinion."

Jenna gazed back at him, and the ghosts suddenly seemed to crowd her vision. Falling to her knees, she clutched her head as she shook it, trying to rid herself of the pictures.

"Jenna?" Haru asked, crouching next to her in worry. She ignored him, almost unable to hear or see him anyway.

The images multiplied until they almost seemed to blend together, and threatened to blot out her very existence. Suddenly, the picture of Shigure appeared as clear as day, and seemed to dissolve the other ghosts.

"_The curses cancel each other out,"_ it seemed to say in her mind. _"Your curse has mourned for a cursed person – it's over, Jenna. You're free."_

Gasping, she looked up, and her eyes met Haru's clear gray ones in a moment of clarity. Looking around, she realized the ghosts were gone – not even a lost pet remained, or a missing person. Taking his offered hand, Jenna rose to her feet.

Even though she was in mourning for Shigure, she also felt a strange sense of relief.

"_I have to thank you one day, Shigure,"_ she thought, striding back down the street with Haru. _"Maybe we saved each other."

* * *

_

I got all teary as I wrote this. (sob) Please review if you read and let me know what you think! 


End file.
